Tears aren't meant to be
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: After Chad came out to East High, Hell didn't compare to his torture. Rated M for RAPE hint hint. SLASH! Chyan.
1. Chapter 1

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_In. Out. I-i-in. O-o-u-out. In._

Chad closed his eyes, bowing his eyes and finally beginning to sob. It was no use. Ryan's advice worked sometimes, but it never did the trick unless he was actually there. And he wasn't there till 7:00.

After a few minutes, Chad composed himself enough to stand from the floor and grabbed his shirt. Slowly, moving like a stalked prey he opened his gym locker and grabbed his shirt - the one **NOT** ruined - and slipped it on. Looking down at the one in his hand, he sighed shakily. "Another one down the drain."

"CHAD!" said boy looked up and walked out of the locker room. "There you are, man. I was wonderin'..." Troy was in the middle of slapping his best friend on the back when he saw the shirt in his hand. The two looked at the shirt before Chad averted his eyes to the side. Troy looked back up at him suspiciously. "It happened again, didn't it?" Chad inhaled sharply and nodded. "Dude, how long are you going to let this happen!?"

Chad looked up at Troy. "'Till he gets bored." Chad walked away, not wanting to talk about the past moment anymore.

Troy had a different idea. He hurried to Chad's side, trying to keep up with Chad's fast paces. "Chad, you have to tell somebody. Especially Ryan." This caused Chad to stop in his tracks. "If he knew what was happening to you-"

"He'd be hurt. So just drop it. I'm not letting anybody know and that's final." Chad glared at Troy for a second and walked away.

Troy caught up with him, turning him around. "Chad, this isn't B.C. Israel. Ryan isn't going to leave because-"

"Because somebody's who suppose to be strong and tough is getting pushed around like a rag-doll?!" Chad snapped at the other teen, cutting him off. Troy had nothing to say, so Chad took the chance to end the conversation. "I'm not going to tell anybody. Ever. So stop trying to make me." Chad growled and stalked off. Troy just stood there, sighing as he watch his friend leave.

* * *

The breathing part is suppose to be Chad's telling himself to do this. When you get to the dashes, it's him not being able to breath. You know, shaky breaths.

I know this chapter is short, but the other two won't be. This is only three chapters, so keep on reading!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The next month was when Chad's torture finally ended. But the day it ended was also the worst day of Chad's life. For thenext month, Chad always had to bring two shirts. Each day, he left the school with the other one on. Sometimes, when his torturer wanted more 'fun', he had to leave in his basketball shirt. And each day, Troy would beg Chad to tell somebody. Push him to tell Ryan. Each time, Chad would snap at him and march away, squeezing the soiled shirt in his hand.

--

Chad walked to the locker room to get changed. Ever since his coming out, he had to change later than the others. Although that was never the case. Or maybe it was. Just... too much later. Whatever the case was, Chad had already seen **HIM** leave. Maybe if he moved fast enough...

"Chad."

The dark boy froze. He was just at the door. Maybe if he ducked inside quick enough, **HE** couldn't get him. _Face your fears, Chad._ Slowly, Chad turned to see the entire basketball team-save two people- infront of him. Lead by...

...

-

...

-

...

-

..

-

.

-

Zeke Baylor.

Chad gulped, but tried to seem tough. "What?" He tried snapping at them, but he was terrified. Zeke held out a piece of paper. Chad took it and skimmed over it. "What is this?" He tried a neutral voice and it seemed to work better.

"A petition. For you off the team."

Chad looked back at the paper. "Two names are missing."

And those names were the exact names of the two people missing right now. Jason and Troy. The two who supported the Chad and Ryan relationship without any questions or behind-the-back whispers. Troy because-of course-Chad was his brother. Jason because he, in secret, had confessed to Chad that he had-and still did- harbor a deep and strong crush on the blond. To this day, Ryan didn't know.

"It doesn't matter. Majority rules."

"Yes, it does matter!" Chad snapped with a newfound courage. If he was going, he was going with a fight. " Have I ever hit on any of you since I started dating Ryan? Have I ever checked you out? No, I haven't. God, I never even flirted. This-" Chad held up the paper squeezed tightly in his fist. "-is just because your all are so uncomfortable with yourselves that you have to pick on me." Chad looked at all of them.

Jason and Troy husseled into the gym, out of breath. Troy had ran - dragging Jason behind him - to the gym as soon as he saw that smirk on Zeke's face. Just as he entered, the biggest event of Chad's life begun.

Chad glared directly at Zeke through his chocolate eyes. "You are all cowards."

Zeke tensed up, flaring his nostrils. "I'm a coward, am I?" He said through clenched teeth.

Chad's courage flew from him, replaced by his terror and utter fear from before. "Zeke...I-" he stuttered.

"Well, we'll see how much of a coward I am, won't we?" Zeke walked forward and grabbed Chad's shirt.

"No, Zeke, please, I didn't mean it. No, Zeke, please. Don't, do this, please..."

But no matter what fell out of Chad's mouth, Zeke dragged him into the locker room.

* * *

Zeke threw Chad to the floor. He pushed up against the locker door and smiled when he saw Chad's eyes go big as saucers when he heard the shick of the lock. Chad tried to stand, but instead just scrambled down the locker room hall. Zeke followed easily and kicked him into a locker corner. Standing in the entrance, he furiously unbuttoned his pants.

"Zeke, please, don't make me do this. Please don't." Chad sobbed.

Zeke stopped, looking up at the other teen. "Oh, you want to stop out games, now do you?" Zeke's eyes now held an evil sparkle. "Maybe Ryan would like to play."

"NO!" Chad screamed. He looked down, the locker room becoming silent aside from the pounding of the door.

"Well?" Zeke growled.

In a tiny voice, Chad said, "I'll play."

Zeke made an evil grin, continuing to unbutton and drop his jeans. "Do it."

* * *

The basketball team jumped to the door, Troy and Jason at the front. They never realized what Zeke would do to Chad. The just were - as Chad said - were uncomfortable with him around. They all pounded on the door, somehow thinking Zeke would open the door. It was false hope, but it was hope.

Jason looked to Troy, grabbing the captain's shoulders. "You need to get Ryan, Troy! I've seen him break into the locker rooms before." Troy nodded, his mind jumbled. He pushed through the team and out of the gym to the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

As Troy and Ryan hurried back to the gym, Troy explained the last tro months of Chad's life.

_Zeke's been raping Chad in the locker room for the past two months. He hadn't said anything becuase, I think, he thinks he's being weak for not fighting and that you're going to leave him for being raped. I walked in on the aftermath, but he made me promise not to twll anyone. I've been pushing him to tell you, but he always yelled at me and walks away. Just a few minutes ago, Zeke and the team gave Chad a petition to sign him off and he called them all cowards. Zeke got mad and threw him into the locker room and locked the door._

By this sentence, they had made it to the gym. Jason was kicking the door when Troy pulled him away. "Your our only ticket in there, Ryan."

Ryan looked at the door and stepped back a little. Hauling up his foor, he slammed it down and the key hole fell off. He crouched down to the newly made made hole. He grasped the metal ball across it and tugged. It moved and no more was the door locked. Troy and Ryan wasted no time scrambling in.

Standing at the entrance, the sound of sobs and moans echoed throughout the cement. They followed the noise and the sight that was found was ungodly.

Zeke had his head tossed back and his pants dropped to the floor. His hands were ripping out Chad's hair, shoving Chad's face into his private over and over again. Tears were flowing down Chad's cheeks. He was sobbing and gagging at the same time.

"Suck it, you fag. You know you love it. So you better drink it, you bitch. You're such a slut!" And etcetera followed out of Zeke's mouth.

Ryan was froxen, staring at Chad. Troy took action though, stepping forward and punching Zeke in the face. The idiot let fo of Chad, who fell to the floor. Ryan awoke from his trance and fell beside Chad, untying the hands that were behind him. He pulled Chad into a sitting position and held him tight.

Zeke fell back into the lockers. Troy didn't stop, continuingly punching Zeke until that boy fell to the floor. Troy raised his foot over Zeke's private. "Troy, wait!" Troy looked at Ryan, who detangled himself from Chad. He stood up and walked over to Zeke, who was unsurprisingly terrified. Ryan raised his foot and before Zeke could squirm away, he crushed it down. A scream echoed through the room and heightened when Ryan dug his heel into to the push. Ryan shifted his foot from side to side, deeper and deeper until he was satisfied. He stepped off and Troy pulled Zeke up- his pants with him- and walked the two of them out.

Chad and Ryan didn't move or speak for a while after Troy moved Zeke. This time, the room really was quiet. No pounding, no words. Silence.

"Ryan, I..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Chad went silent once more, looking down. "I...I don't know."

"God Damnit!" Ryan punched the lockers, causing Chad to jump. "Do you know what he could've done to you?!" Ryan screamed. " He could've taken you completely! Why didn't you tell anybody!?"

Chad looked back up, tears in his eyes. "He said he's take you, Ryan." His voice cracked. "I...I couldn't live with myself if he did."

Ryan sighed, walking to Chad and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who clung to him as if he was life and began to sob. Ryan traced circles into Chad's back, rocking him back and forth. "I'm sorry I yelled, Chad." He whispered. He felt Chad nod into his shoulder and cling tighter. A loud sob escaped him and Ryan held tighter. "Sh... it's going to be okay." He kissed Chad's cheek and held tighter.

Ryan closed his eyes when Chad's sobs increased. He couldn't look at Chad. Not because of what had happened just moments ago. But because crying out your heart wasn't a look Chad Danforth could pull off.

* * *

So, yea, what do ya think. I've had this for a while. I might make a sequel, you know, tell the story how Chad recovers and show why Ryan totally freaked out. But I don't know. Maybe. Well, review away please!


End file.
